Naquele Dia de Natal
by Madame Mim
Summary: Rony e Hermione tem de se entenderem,afinal os dois já sabem que se gostam, mas isso só será realizado com a ajuda de duas.. criaturas..


**_Naquele Dia de Natal_**

      O dia não estava nada bom. Não estava nem claro nem refrescante, muito pelo contrario: estava nublado, com um pouco de neve caindo e frio. Hogwarts estava vazia praticamente. Haviam, no máximo, uma dúzia de alunos. Os corredores ficavam desertos e as mesas no salão principal vazias exceto por um ou dois alunos. Diferente dos outros dias quando haviam [MS1] centenas de alunos sentados conversando, rindo e comendo alegremente. 

       Hermione parou de andar pelo corredor vazio, e chegou mais perto da janela do corredor, se inclinando para ver os dois vultos duelando bolas de neve lá embaixo, Ron e Harry. Mas isso já era de se esperar. Ela sorriu e voltou seu trajeto para a Biblioteca, logo os dois iriam até ela na Biblioteca. 

    Se sentou numa mesa. Olhou ao redor, a biblioteca era só dela e de Madame Pince. Melhor pra ela que poderia estudar com mais calma.. Mione deixou os livros, pergaminhos e a mochila na mesa e foi até alguma estantes. Pegou um livro de Transfigurações. Foi quando olhou para uma estante mais adiante e viu um livro que ela não sabia porque a atraíra até ele. O pegou e leu o titulo " Meu primeiro amor". Mione ergueu as sobrancelhas e abriu a primeira pagina.

    i" Porque eu estou escrevendo isso? Nem eu mesmo sei, eu nunca fui de romances. Mas, o meu romance com certeza foi complicado e mexeu, e talvez por isso eu me inspirei a escrever um livro sobre o meu primeiro amor.. "

    Mione parou de ler, colocou o dedo na pagina e virou o livro, pensativa, iria pegá-lo, apenas como uma diversão. Sentou-se, e abriu o livro de novo, pela primeira vez ia deixar o estudo pra lá, para se divertir um pouquinho. Voltou a leitura...

    i" Eu nunca quis admitir a mim mesmo que a amava, nunca. Bem, na verdade no fim eu admiti mas já era tarde, ela já tinha me esquecido e ido embora. Desde sempre eu a amei, desde sempre eu tentei ignorar isso, mas era impossível, e sabe o que era o pior? Seria um amor proibido, eu, um simples camponês, que por sorte aprendeu a escrever, e ela, uma nobre. 

   Mas ela deixava bem claro varias vezes que me amava. E eu, burro, nunca percebi..."/i

   Mione parou rapidamente a leitura ao ouvir as vozes de Rony e Harry discutindo algo. Fechou o livro e olhou para eles que já estavam em frente a ela a olhando:

   - Bom dia, meninos! – Mione disse tentando começar um diálogo. 

   - Bom dia, de qual matéria é o livro agora? – Rony brincou, e isso irritou Mione.

   Mione fez uma cara feia para Rony e  se dirigiu à Harry. Estava irada, Rony sempre fazia isso, que droga! Não era a primeira vez! Que mania, ela que o adorava, que fazia de tudo para ajuda-lo, mesmo que esse não deixasse. E isso a entristecia, um turbilhão de coisas veio à cabeça dela. Mas foi tirada imediatamente dos pensamentos quando Harry a chamou:

   - E ai, Mione? Achou algo pra nos ajudar nas matérias?

   - Ah, na verdade sim. Olha, esse para Transfigurações, esse pra Poções, esse pra..

   - Calma Mione, a gente precisa só de livros pra poções. Só temos riscos de ter teste de poções. 

   - Não.. não Harry, é como eu digo é sempre bom manter-se atualizado nos estudos. Pra depois não acumular e..

   - Pode deixar que a gente consegue Mione, não somos bebês e você não é nossa babá! – Rony a cortou. 

   Mione corou, e sentiu o sangue ferver, mas respirou fundo e raivosamente abriu o livro. Abriu na página e começou a lê-lo, mas eu realmente preciso dizer que ela não conseguiu se concentrar na leitura? Sua concentração estava longe.. longe depositada num certo ruivo. Como ele podia ser tão insensível? Ele estava com mania de censura-la! Bem, isso era natural dele, desde que os dois se conheceram era assim, mas naqueles dias ele resolvera aumentar isso. 

  Qualquer coisa ele a criticava, e o pior, Mione não reagia, com medo de sua reação, era monitora não podia sair brigando, mas no fundo, no fundo era porque ela não queria brigar com ele.  Fechou o livro com estrondo e disse já levantando:

   - Me lembrei que tenho coisas a fazer, até mais meninos!

   Mione apertou o passo para nem ouvir o que Harry lhe disse, depois dela ter se despedido. Sentiu os olhos arderem. Mordeu os lábios, não iria chorar, correu para uma sala que há um ano ela achara por acaso. Entrou no esconderijo, era pequeno, uma salaque Mione deduziu assim que a viu ser uma sala de entrevista com pais ou algo assim, pois a lembrara a sala de entrevista aos pais de sua antiga escola trouxa. Era de pedras, com uma mesinha de mogno, e dois sofás um em frente de outro. Uma janela e cortinas, e só... pequena, mas Mione achava perfeita para passar as horas em que desejava ficar sozinha. 

   Mione jogou as coisas na mesinha e se deitou no sofá. Ficou contemplando o teto, enquanto pensava. Ela não entendia, fazia dois anos em que ela admitira a si mesma que gostava de Rony não tinha jeito, mas esse parecia esnoba-la tanto, e ela que pensara que ele ficara com ciúmes no ano anterior no baile de inverno, ela achara que tinha chances, mas ele tinha Lilá, Parvati e várias outras garotas, já que agora era do time de quadribol não é? Bastardo... Mione olhou para os livros, e viu um folheto marcando a pagina de um. Ah, o presente que ela comprara para ele. E pensar que ela demorara horas pensando no que comprar! Ela iria dar-lhe algo romântico, mas acabou comprando um goleiro miniatura que defendia os aros, furiosamente, das goles que você lançava pelos botões. 

   Mione se sentou no sofá e ficou batendo uma mão na outra enquanto pensava, ficaria ali fazendo os deveres, sem ninguém para incomodá-la. Olhou para o pequeno calendário na parede, amanhã seria o natal. Mione sorriu, adorava o natal. 

* * *

   Harry e Rony estavam presos aos livros, mesmo que [MS2] não estivessem tirando muito bom proveito daquilo, até que Harry se irritou e fechou o livro:

   - Rony, você não acha que anda pegando demais no pé da Mione, não?

   - Eu não estou pegando no pé dela. De onde você tirou isso? – Rony perguntou indignado.

   - Ora, vamos Rony, o que foi isso na biblioteca?  

   - Nada! Eu apenas brinquei com ela, não posso?  
   - Rony, esquece, vamos voltar a atenção aos livros.

   Rony ergue uma sobrancelha e ficou pensativo, bem será que teria sido assim tão rude? No fundo ele não queria ser, mas também ele não queria que ela soubesse que ele se preocupava com ela, porque não gostaria de levar um fora. E além disso, não iria jogar fora uma amizade assim. 

   Rony olhou para uma caixinha que ele tirou do bolso do casaco e o observou. Demorara horas para escolher, pois não sabia o que dar a ela, não iria perder a oportunidade de dar–lhe por causa de uma briga! Mas tinha um problema, o natal seria logo amanhã. Balançou a cabeça e voltou a atenção ao livro.

* * *

    Mione se levantou do sofá e deu um bocejo, cochilara um pouco sem querer. Esfregou os olhos, e pegou os livros, olhou o relógio e certificou-se se tinha passado da hora do jantar. 

   Passou na torre da Grifinória antes, vendo um aluno do primeiro ano estudar arduamente. Sorriu, era bom ver que ele se esforçava, deixaria suas coisas no dormitório e na volta o ajudaria. 

  Subiu as escadas silenciosamente e entrou no quarto, deixou os livros em cima da cama, e olhou sua mesinha de cabeceira, abriu a gaveta e viu um presente embrulhado que comprara para Rony. Sentiu uma insegurança, afinal, ele a tratara tão mal hoje, será que não a trataria mal quando visse o presente? Que ela mesma fizera? Bombons e um álbum de fotografias, dele, dela e de Harry? Com mais algumas pessoas. Mione corou, os bombons tinham sido feitos ontem, e ela os fizera escondida de todos, fôra uma luta.      
   Deu um suspiro, e voltou para a porta, afinal, ela iria ajudar o garoto, não? Desceu as escadas e o viu com a testa enrugada e com uma cara tensa, certamente não entendo a matéria o que para ela lembrava algo, ou melhor alguém. Balançou a cabeça na tentativa de esquecer e se sentou ao lado do garoto que rapidamente se virou para ela:

   - Com licença... posso ajuda-lo? Está estudando... ?

   O garoto se virou, meio hesitante, para ela, abaixou a cabeça meio desanimado e respondeu:

   - É.. bem.. monitora eu.. eu não entendo a matéria de poções, sabe? E Laurie também não colabora, ela só me dá ordens e.. 

   - Calma... primeiro você não deve mostrar nada à essa Laurie, e segundo se você continuar tenso assim, será pior, mas me diga, porque... você por acaso quer que ela o admire por apenas você se dar bem em poções?

   - Bem, entenda srta. monitora, todos dizem que ela é a copia da srta, e como dizem você e ela, são árduas "fãs" de ficar estudando, e eu, bem na certa, sou a quem ela olha e se orgulha de ser o que é, ao ver que ela é melhor que esse caso perdido.  

   - Não.. não! Não fale isso! Aposto que ela não pensa assim, vamos me diga o que está estudando no momento.. 

   - Poções... – O garoto não conseguiu responder Mione pegou o livro e leu rapidamente.

   Mione então começou a falar sobre a matéria e tentar fazer o garoto entender, relia varias vezes junto com ele o texto e tudo mais. No fim o garoto já sabia.. deu um sorriso muito satisfeito:

   - Nossa, muito obrigada srta. monitora! E pensar que o pessoal te chama de chata, mandona e.. ops.. falei demais, bem, eu realmente fico grato à srta! Sabia que você devia ensinar a mais pessoas?

   Hermione não respondeu apenas deu um sorriso e saiu do salão, pois aquilo botara algo na cabeça dela para pensar. Aquele garoto lhe lembrava alguém, era totalmente idêntico até as caras iguais a i_ele_/i, Rony Weasley. Será que no fundo, Rony as vezes queria estudar e agrada-la com isso? Não... se tinha uma coisa que Rony fazia era fugir dos deveres. Mione parou de andar do nada e riu, porque estava tentando levantar uma hipótese que Rony gostava dela.. ah não! Isso não! Mas... Mione arregalou os olhos, a pequena atração que ela dizia sentir por Rony, na verdade era algo mais, porque ela nunca pensara nisso antes? Se escondia nos livros vamos dizer? Hermione se sentiu patética, ela achava que era apenas algo passageiro, mas pelo que o garoto dissera, e o que ela refletira, não era. Ela realmente gostava dele, desde do 2° ano ela gostava dele. Mione riu histericamente. Como pudera ser tão burra? Ela, a cdf da escola... Mione parou de rir e decidiu que hoje, talvez amanhã, ela iria fazer as pazes com Rony e se confessar, se ele não tomasse uma iniciativa, ela tomaria!    

* * *

    Harry terminou de ler o livro e deitou a cabeça em cima desse. Viu Rony ler atentamente o livro, mas este virou-se para Harry:

    - Como é que a Mione entende tão facilmente isso? É muito complicado depois de reler uma três vezes eu entendi! 

    - Mione é Mione, você sabe, falando nisso, você devia pedir desculpas à ela.

    - Tá, sabia que você já disse isso? Eu vou fazer com calma, mas, como ela mesma diz, temos que estudar antes não é?

   Harry riu e voltou a deitar a cabeça no livro, estava exausto. O treinos de quadribol estavam de matar... Angelina que era a nova capitão não dava nem uma tréguazinha para eles. Viu Rony se levantar e fechar os livros. E assim também fez:

    - E ai? Vamos fazer o quê?

    - Vamos falar com Hagrid! – Rony sugeriu – E com Florisbela, a tal gigante que vai nos ajudar na guerra. 

    - Claro, eu já tava com saudades do Hagrid mesmo! – Harry concordou.

    Os dois pegaram os livros e foram para a cabana do amigo..

                                        *********

    Mione ficou o resto do dia no dormitório fazendo o resto dos deveres e pensando em como se confessaria. Ela não entendia porque aquilo era tão complicado, todos não diziam que amar é a melhor coisa do mundo? Pois pra ela não era... 

    Desceu as escadas meio irritada, olhou o relógio, já eram 11 horas da noite, nossa, ela ficara tanto tempo assim lá dentro do dormitório? Devia ser por isso que estava com tanta fome. Se dirigiu ao sofá em frente a lareira e viu uma coisa ruiva, sentiu-se congelar, bem, era óbvio que era Rony, né? Respirou fundo, fez uma cara normal e foi até ele:

   - Rony cadê o Harry?

   - Ahh... oi Mione, o Harry? Ele subiu pro dormitório, estava muito cansado, porque você não apareceu no jantar?

   - Perdi a hora estudando.. – Mione se sentou ao lado dele.. – E então daqui a alguns minutos será Natal.

   - É.. falando nisso, Mione, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas..  

   - Porque?

   - É porque eu tenho te tratado mal, mas isso é porque... esquece..

   Mione sentiu o coração saltar, será, será que ele iria dizer que também gostava dela? Sentiu alegria, paixão, um pouco de ódio pela lerdeza dele de se confessar e tudo junto ao mesmo tempo. Cortou-o rapidamente:

   - Eu também gosto de você!

   Rony ficou parado. Mione havia se confessado para ele. Não sabia o que dizer, bem, ele agora achava que estava pronto para admitir os seus sentimentos, sentiu uma vontade de beija-la e assim fez. Quando finalmente terminaram, os dois ficaram quietos, não sabiam o que dizer:

   - Bem, bem... – Mione tentou dizer algo, mas não sabia o que dizer, estava vermelha como o cabelo de Rony.

   Rony também ficou quieto, mas começou a rir, o que assustou Mione:

   - Bem, acho que a gente perdeu tempo demais né? Como somos bestas! Olha...

   O relógio anunciou meia-noite.. Mione voltou a olhar Rony e sorriu:

   - Com certeza que perdemos. Hum, espera aqui que eu esqueci o seu presente de natal lá no dormitório.

   Rony sorriu, e Mione subiu as escadas. Rony não parava de sorrir que nem um bobo, agora se achava o cara mais feliz do mundo, e ao mesmo tempo burro, como não pudera sacar, estava na cara que ele gostava dela.. Nota: lembrar de agradecer ao Harry. Viu a amada descer as escadas com um pacote. E sorriu, se levantou e pegou a caixinha com o que comprara. Chegou até ela:

   - Mione, esse, bem dizem que esse colar se você coloca a foto do seu namorado com você, os dois serão felizes para sempre, pelo que você sacou, é.. que namorar comigo? 

   A resposta de Hermione foi obviamente sim, rapidamente ela colocou o colar. Os dois se sentaram no sofá de frente para lareira novamente.

   Não muito longe dali, duas coisinhas pequenas, poderiam até ser confundidas com fadas discutiam:

   - Meu deus, quantas mil indiretas demos, James? – A criaturinha, ruiva, mas com asas perguntou, cansada.

   - Mil ou mais – O outro brincou, tinha cabelos pretos e usava óculos.

   - Você também demorou pra sacar que eu gostava de você? 

   - Não, Lily! Claro que não! 

   - Pois eu sim, ah.. você se lembrou de notificar-se se você alterou a memória dela sobre o garotinho?

   - Ahhh... acho que não.. 

   - Droga, James esse vai ser o filho deles! Ela vai saber como o filho vai ser!

   - E você lembrou-se de tirar da memória de Harry que ele viu Rony comprando com você o colar?

   - Não....

   - Então estamos quites... Vamos Lily, agora Harry precisa de nós. Qual era mesmo o nome da menina que nós escolhemos pra ficar com ele?   

**Fim**

N/A: Essa fic é dedicada a minha migona Caileach =D

* * *

PAGE \# "'Página: '#'  
'"  [MS1]É que naum tenho certeza se Hogwarts têm milhares ou não. Na dúvida, centenas é mais certo.

PAGE \# "'Página: '#'  
'"  [MS2]Hehe, a professora ataca novamente: se tu usares "esses" na situação daquela frase, este "esses" refere-se aos livros e não aos meninos.


End file.
